kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
3. Ziekteleer en onderzoek van de neurologische patiënt
Algemene info Studiepunten: 7 Proffen: 2018-2019 Onderzoek : 1) Videovraag met achillespeesreflex: clonus of hyperreflexie of beide of geen. 2) Fotovraag met wat is het PROBLEEM 3) Fotovraag met wat is de OORZAAK. Ging over handvatting: een balletje vastpakken en loslaten. Loslaten ging moeizaam. 4) Welke uitspraak is fout over de volgende schalen: nihss, berthel, balace, arat 5) Welke craniale zenuw behoort niet tot de medulla oblongata 6) Verschillende wandelpatronen, welke is de foute 7) Wat is de fac score, vrouw w ondersteund door 1 persoon heeft een kruk 8) Fotovraag over absorptie, balans, propulsie en steun 9) Welke schaal hoort niet bij het meten van activiteiten 10) Vraag over afasie waarbij je nog wel woorden kunt herhalen 11) Vraag over uitval rechter visuele cortex, waar is de uitval 12) UMN links, UMN rechts, LMN links, LMN rechts ... en dan een bepaalde parese 13) Vraag over Bell’s Palsy 14) ... Ziekteleer : ''' Lemmens : 1) CT scan van een 55 j man met risicofactoren zoals hoge bloeddruk die onder controle zou zijn, geheugenproblemen werden in het verleden al vastgesteld. SAB, ischaemisch, hypertensieve bloeding, hypertensieve bloeding met amyloïd. 2) Casus van 18j jongen na verkeersaccident, de GCS bepalen. Doet de ogen niet open. Reageert op prikkels door te schelden en hevig de prikkel van zich weg te duwen. Reageert echter maar eenzijdig. Keuze uit 10, 9, 8 of 7. 3) Wat is fout: stellingen: virale meningitis antibiotica toedienen. 4) Casus man op raadpleging met geheugenproblemen, praxis, ... neemt prolopa maar werkt niet... wat is het mogelijke ziektebeeld 5) Vraag over MS, welke vorm. uit de casus bleek dat er geen momenten waren waarop de symptomen stabiliseerden of verminderde. 6) Vraag over een vrouw met verminderde kracht aan de rechter-arm. onderzoek wees uit dat de tricepspees-reflex rechts niet aanwezig was en verminderde kracht in vingers 4&5 denk ik? en dan keuze uit verschillende laesies op C8, C7, ... 7) Casus over een jongen met een moeder die klaagde over onoplettendheid bij haar zoon. Soms was hij enkele seconden of minuten afwezig, waarna hij zijn activiteit ongestoord verder zette 8) Huntington ... 9) Neuropathie ... 10) Een vrouw van 40j met alcoholabuses ofzo 11) Een vraag over tremor - bereken glasgow coma scale - casus met jongen die soms ineens stopte met activiteiten en dan weer door ging ( = absences) - Casus met soort van dementie/alzheimer - casus met man die symptomen had van parkinson en dat steeds nieuw symptomen kreeg maar die niet meer weg gingen. Aangeven wat voor progressie da is (primar, secundair, relapse-remitting,...) - dysdiadochokinese wijst op ... ( cerebellair probleem) - casus gegeven, en foto van MRI en je moet kiezen tussen CVA / amyloidbloeding / hypertensieve bloeding/ - carpool tunnel syndroom Vooral altijd de details lezen en van daaruit antwoordopties schrappen. Desloovere : 1) Vraag over sacculus en utriculus – zwaartekracht/ lineaire versnelling 2) Vraag over draaiproef 3) Vraag over primaire therapie, relaxatietherapie 4) Vraag over pBBPV, wat als de therapie 2x niet werkt 5) Vraag over Semont 6) Vraag over Hallpike Praktijk : 1) Vrouw 37j met tumor linker cerebellum - unterberger & koorddanser - overshoot en rebound - vibratiezin onderste lidmaat Telkens de verwachting. Fotovraag: oude man van zit tot stand met steunname rechterhand, voeten te ver naar voren. 2) Patient met CVA (ook pre en postcentrale gyrus aantasting) - test reflex van achilles en kniepees - test tonus van Qceps en hamstrings - Houdings en bewegingszin van knie Telkens de verwachting. Fotovraag 3) Ant. Spinal cord syndroom, corticospinale baan intact (L3) - tast onderste lidmaat - houdingszin 2 oef onderste lidmaat - babinski en tromner reflex 4) Letsel gyrus postcentralis recht - kniepeesreflex en achillespeesreflex - tonus psoas en soleus - vibratie OL 5) Posterior column laesie op T10-niveau links - tastzin onderste lidmaat - houdingszin onderste lidmaat - tonus quadriceps en hamstrings 6) Tumor in linkercerebellum - pectoralis en bicepsreflex - neus-vinger test en knie hiel test - vibratie BL 2017 - 2018 '''Januari Praktijk (1 casus, 3 opdrachten erbij en 1 fotovraag: 2 afwijkingen) -57 jarige Parkinson patiënte , met een unilaterale rechtzijdige aantasting. Voer de tonus test uit voor de biceps en triceps (wat verwacht je) , voer de pendeltest uit (wat verwacht je) , doe de romberg en de 2 sensibele testen (wat verwacht je) - Een 68 jarige patient na CVA met een hemibeeld rechts, corticaal letsel. Test de triceps en biceps reflex, test of deze spieren hypertoon / hypotoon zijn, en test houdings- en bewegingszin in de elleboog. Geef ook je verwachtingen. - Anterior spinal cord syndrome + corticospinalebaan links door op L5. Pijn testen + kniepeesreflex + achillespeesreflex + voetzoolreflex + wat verwacht je? - 56 jarige patiënt met een tumor in het linker cerebellum. Voer de neus-vinger en vinger-neus proef uit bij deze patiënt. Wat verwacht je? (intentietremor en dysmetrie) Voer ook de rebound en overshoot uit. (Hier verwacht je een te grote bewegingsuitslag + kan ook niet direct de armen stil houden, pendelen wat na) Geef ook nog 2 diadochokinese oefeningen + vergeet hierbij ook niet aan de patiënt te vragen om dit sneller en sneller uit te voeren, ook bij de neus-vinger proef!! Patiënten krijgen deze oefeningen heel vaak dus zijn het misschien traag al gewoon, vandaar zeker snellere component aan toevoegen. - Schade aan cerebellaire vermis: sterrengang en koorddansersgang + rebound en overshoot + statische en dynamische rompstabiliteit + verwachtingen - een 75 jarige patient 5 maanden geleden CVA met licht hemibeeld rechts, letsel in frontale precentrale gyrus. doe Barré en Mingazinni (wat verwacht je? -> naar beneden zakken en totaal flexiepatroon rechterarm en been), test n. facialis (al die instructies van gezicht voordoen en verwacht rechter onderste kwadrant aangetast), test gezichtsvelden (geen problemen) - fotovraag: afwijking 1: trendelenburg -> verzwakte gluteus medius -> MRC en afwijking 2: dropvoet = te weinig dorsiflexie -> verzwakte dorsiflexoren of hypertone plantairflexoren -> MRC of Ashworth schaal Onderzoek (20vragen) - filmpje van vrouw die van een trap stapt, wat is het probleem? - filmpje van een verlengde achillespees reflex, wat is er gekwetst? (S1-S2, soleus spier, corticospinale baan, ...?) - filmpje van man die rechtstaat, wat is het probleem? - foto van vrouw in de stand fase, wat gaat er hier mis? (propulsie/steun/absorptie...) - welke is correct: verschillende spraakafwijkingen + symptomen gegeven - 4 evenwichtstesten beschreven, welke beschrijving klopt? - telkens een aandoening met 2 'kenmerken' --> welke is correct? - 4 stellingen over de verschillende meetschalen, welke is de juiste? (NHISS, arm functional iets, ...) - welke schaal meet de kracht van het bovenste lidmaat? - filmpje man op hellend vlak, wat is geen mogelijke verklaring voor afwijking? (visueel, proprioceptief, vestibulair of cerebellair systeem) - filmpje man met hemiparese rechts zit tot stand, wat is geen mogelijke afwijking? (rechtervoet te ver naar voor, linkervoet te ver naar achter, verzwakte dorsiflexoren, hypertone plantairflexoren) - filmpje achillespeesreflex: wat test men (S1- S2 en n. tibialis of andere zenuwcombinaties) - welk is foute combinatie van stappatronen (smale steunbasis, gekruiste benen = scissoring / niet doelgericht en bizar = loopapraxie, ....) - 4 stellingen over meetschalen: welke is fout (arm function reach test meet fijne motoriek / NHISS en GCS hebben allebei hoe lager punt hoe beter / GCS heeft totaalpunt tussen 3 en 15 /...) ziekteleer (20vragen) - bereken GCS zelf (6-7-8 of 9) - jongen 16 jaar koorts en grieperig nog naar school, maar 3e dag moeilijk wakker te krijgen suf, naar ziekenhuis 39° koorts en iets minder respons (virale / bacteriële infectie / Lyme / ...) - casus van parkinsonpatiënt, wat geef je als behandeling (cholesteraseremmers / DOP...) - casus -> peroneusneuropathie - casus -> Guillan -Barré + hoe behandel je dit? - casus -> ziekte van Huntington - casus alcholabusus -> Wernicke encephalitis evenwicht (8vragen) - Sémont 1e beweging hoofd op einde naar boven gedraaid en 2e beweging hoofd naar beneden gedraait (in 2 stellingen, juist/fout) - uitvoering Hallpike manoeuvre in stelling en positief in zit met nystagmus (juist/fout) - cupula ligt in utriculus / macula in sacculus is onderhevig aan zwaartekracht (juist/fout) - hoe onderscheidt je unilaterale van bilaterale uitval? (oscillopathie / vertigo / instabiliteit /..) - patiënt met ... na 3 dagen bij jou: wat verwacht je (spontane nystagmus / positief hallpike naar aangedane kant / ...) 2013-2014: augustus: Vandenberghe: - wat zijn de complicaties bij een bacteriele meningitis? - wat zijn de oorzaken van een plexus lumbosacrale letsel? - wat weet je over amaurosis fugax? - beschrijf de meest frequente taakspecifieke dystonie? - van welke structuur lopen ipsilaterale banen? - cerebellum - motorische cortex - sensorische cortex - basale ganglia - waaruit bestaan Lewy lichamen? - parkine - tau - alfa-synucleine - amyloid Desloovere: - wat zijn de behandelingsmogelijkheden bij een p-PBBV? - wat is een calorische proef en wat zijn de resultaten bij een uitval van het rechter evenwichtsorgaan? 'Examenvragen 2013-2014: juni' Desloovere (8vragen) *ligging halfcirkelvormige kanalen (2juist/fout stellingen) *Semont manoeuvre (2 juist/fout stellingen) *Welke kracht werkt niet in op crista ampularis (4 mogelijkheden: versnelling, vertraging, zwaartekracht, warmte) *calorische proef (antwoord: liggend, hoofd 30° flexie, water van 30-44°) *hoe zie je het verschil tussen unilaterale en bilaterale uitval (4 mogelijkheden: instabiliteit, vertigo, olliscopie, ...) *Kenmerken unilaterale uitval *Wat is er niet bij meniere (antwoord: bewustzijnsstoornissen) *Bij een hallpike bij p-bppv heb je geen .. (antwoord: geotrope nystagmus bij het terug rechtzitten) Vandenberghe (20vragen met 4mogelijkheden, ook juist/fout stellingen over volgende zaken) *Welke hoort niet tot de basale ganglia? (4 mogelijkheden) *Welk gen/eiwit hoort bij charcot-marie-tooth? (4mogelijkheden) *Bij een operatie wordt de linker n. facialis geraakt, welk letsel houdt men hier aan over? (4mogelijkheden, wordt niet gezegd of het centraal/perifeer is) *Bij welke aandoening is CK NIET verhoogd? (4mogelijkheden) *iets over waterscheidingsinfarcten *iets over chorea *op welke leeftijd subarachnoidale bloeding? *primair progressieve en relapse remitting MS, welke begint op vroegere leeftijd? (juist/fout) *Welk is GEEN complicatie van bacteriële meningitis? (4mogelijkheden) *bij welke aandoening aantasting van reukzin? (4mogelijkheden) *welke hallucinaties bij dementie met lewy-lichamen? (juist/fout) *restless legs syndroom komt enkel 's nachts voor (juist/fout) *welke gevoelsstoornis bij a. spinalis anterior syndroom (juist/fout)) *na hoeveel jaar dodelijke afloop ALS (juist/fout) *de ziekte kugelwerg-welander begint in proximale spieren van onderste ledematen (juist/fout) *wat hoort niet bij cauda-equinasyndroom (4mogelijkheden: m psoas parese) *bloeding van a meningea bij .. (4mogelijkheden: epiduraal hematoom) *aan welke reflex zie je dat iemand niet hersendood is (4mogelijkheden: corneareflex) *bij welke hoofdpijn loopt men radeloos rond (4mogelijkheden: cluster headache) *Welke is GEEN provocerende omstandigheid voor epilepsie (4mogelijkheden) *hoeveel nieuwe CVA gevallen/jaar *impotentie komt niet voor bij? (4mogelijkheden) *foto: welke bloeding is dit? *homonieme hemianopsie (juist/fout) Verheyden (20 meerkeuzvragen met 4mogelijkheden, vaak correcte/foute bewering), video's/foto's/vragen van de CD-rom) *foto van standfase, wat is hier het probleem? *video van abnormale trapafgang: wat is hier het probleem *video van man die wil opstaan: wat is hier het probleem *wat gaat niet samen (symptomen + ziekte) *waar bevindt zich een transcorticale sensorische afasie (tussen zone van wernicke en conceptregio) *man met linker hemibeeld zegt 'alles gaat goed, misschien functioneert het links niet meer zo geweldig, maar morgen ben ik terug thuis, wat is dit? *craniale zenuwen (p44) *centrale scotomen komen voor bij n opticus letsel (correcte/foute bewering) *bitemporale onderste kwadrant hemianopsie komt door druk van ... (correcte/foute bewering) *facialisverlamming: UMN, LMN, Links, rechts *berg balance scale (correcte/foute bewering) *kracht in de heup is ok, niet ok in kni en enkel, welke score bij motricity index *gangpatronen (p123) Praktijk (casus + foto) *Foto = wat is het probleem, geef 2 oorzaken en 2 testen *Persoon met UMNL, doe twee snelle testen om te onderzoeken of het om een centrale parese gaat + onderzoek ook de n. facialisfunctie. (wat verwacht je?) *Persoon met myelopathie, doe sensibele test voor het bovenste lidmaat en kniepeesreflex (wat verwacht je?) *Persoon met partiele spinal cord leasie, corticospinale baan en spinothalamische baan zijn aangetast, doe sensibele test en achillespeesreflex (wat verwacht je?) * Een patient met een cerebellaire bloeding in de linker hemisfeer. Geef 3 symptomen die je verwacht, geef 3 testen voor zoveel mogelijk symptomen op te sporen (wat verwacht je?) * Vrouw met een massale bloeding in de hersenstam (comapatient, kan niet spreken) heeft een spitsstand van de voeten, welke spieren denk je dat een tonusverandering hebben (gastrocnemius en soleus) en voer reflextesten van onderste lidmaat uit. (wat verwacht je?) * Dwarslaesie op T8, test tonus en reflexen (wat verwacht je?)